Patch Notes/1.36.4
General *Additional fixes for an issue where some game assets were appearing as pink boxes. *Fixed an issue where users would experience corrupt or missing visuals when their system language was set to Turkish *Fixed an issue where Health, Attack, and Influence symbols would sometimes appear as black boxes on cards. *Various fixes and improvements for downloading dynamic game content. *Additional network and performance improvements. *Various storage optimizations. The game client should now properly delete any old or unused game data. *Fixed an issue where cards would be inadvertently covered by prompt text when presenting. *Fixed an issue in Puzzles:Basics:Aegis where the enemy Aegis would be immediately removed at the start of the game. *Warcry animations should once again play properly on top of the deck. *League: Cards added to the Market while in Deckbuilder were not displaying correctly. This issue has been resolved. *Removing a blocker from the first attack of a Berserk attack will no longer cancel the second Berserk attack phase. *Fixed an issue where the Spellcraft targeting prompt would sometimes obscure the card presentation zone. *Fixed an issue where the Faction symbols where displaying incorrectly on the player progression screen. *Fixed a reconnect issue where a user would be blocked from making a selection while the Scout prompt was displayed. *Additional networking and performance improvements. Card Fixes *Fixed an issue where the Aegis granted by Mistveil Drake in a player's starting hand would be incorrectly removed if the opponent had an Echo card. *Black Iron Manacles should now count discards correctly and reset its count properly. *Fixed an issue with Pathlighter's Infiltrate ability not being correctly consumed. *Recombobulate should no longer ignore zone changes and incorrectly include its past targets. *Units created by End of Hostilities will no longer retain their Influence requirements. *Won't Be Pretty should now function correctly after being targeted by Spell Swipe. *Fixed an issue where Inquisitor's Blade would not properly trigger a card draw when drawn via Destiny. *Coronal Umbren should now properly lose flying if Wisps are Polymorphed. *Fixed an issue where Stirring Sand's VFX would play incorrectly. *When drawn, Stinging Wind will no longer temporarily present with Flying. *Various improvements to Jekk, Lone Gun to work correctly with Revenge units. *Fixed an issue with Rolant's Memorial incorrectly blocking Revenge. *Answer the Call would sometimes not make the player discard. This has been resolved. *Field Captain should now properly count the second attack of a Berserk attack phase. *Overheat can now be played on enemy units. *Mask Maker should now properly receive static buffs based on unit type when it enters play. *Crown of Possibilities and Inspire should bow interact more consistently and grant the proper amount of skills. *Fixed an error where Scale Seeker's German translation had the incorrect cost for its ability. *Crunch, the Hoarder will correctly retain Berserk when transitioning between zones. *Rolant's Memorial will now correctly trigger when Tribute is active at the end of the turn. *Lumen Reclaimer's Entomb ability will no longer prevent users from seeing how many cards are remaining in a player's deck. *Previously, Corrupt was not able to target Burglarize. This issue has been resolved. *Fixed an issue where Temple Tactic's VFX will play improperly if the returned cards would exceed the hand limit. *Pathlighter should now properly play its Infiltrate VFX. *Fixed an issue where Jekk, Lone Gun's Voidbound would not correctly stop Worldpyre Phoenix or Ephemeral Wisp. *Fixed an issue where Jekk, Lone Gun's Tribute ability would incorrectly ignore player Aegis.